


Good Morning Mikey

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: Drabbles and stuff [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Barely sub michael, F/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut, slight dry humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: Just a fan fic that I wrote while bored in zoom class. Decided to share it with you guys
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: Drabbles and stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Good Morning Mikey

Your eyelids twitched when the sunlight hit them. You frowned, a quiet groan leaving your lips. You rubbed your eyes, slowly opening them just to shut them quickly when a sunbeam burned your retinas. You waited a few seconds before opening them again, glancing around the room. 

A heavy arm was draped around your waist making you smile. You placed your hand on top of Michael’s large one, tracing the veins that poked out of the back of his hand. Who would’ve thought that you would be in bed, snuggled up against the boogeyman. 

You scooted back, pressing your back against his chest, feeling his warmth surround your body. 

There was no doubt that he was awake, the littlest noises woke him up. You felt his arm move, pulling you closer to him. He deeply inhaled scent of your hair before exhaling, his hot breath fanning over the top at your head. You turned around to face him, looking up at him. 

His tired eyes glanced down at you and you reached up, brushing his hair out of his face. You laid on your back and opened your arms as an invitation for cuddling. Michael didn’t hesitate. He rolled on top of you, moving down so he could rest his head on your chest while the rest of his body was between your legs.

You played with his hair, luring him back to his deep sleep. 

You smiled gently, watching the sleeping giant. Michael rarely got a full nights worth of sleep. His insomnia always kept him up at night. You heard his breaths calm, his fingers twitching against your skin every few minutes. You soon followed him, falling back into your own slumber. 

Michael woke up before you on the other side of the bed. He must’ve rolled off of you in his sleep because he remembered falling asleep on you. He took a few seconds to admire your sleeping form, you looked so peaceful. You were too innocent for someone like him.

He straightened his head and stared at the ceiling. He took in a lungful of air before pushing it out through his nose. Michael stretched, his muscles aching as they were tugged out of their tense place. 

“Mm, Michael,” you hummed, one of your small hands coming down to rest on his chest. His chocolate eyes dropped down to your face. You didn’t have to open your eyes in order to know that Michael was awake. Even if he wasn’t, he is now. 

You opened your eyes, your (e/c) eyes staring into his. You gave a small smile, crawling over your boyfriends lap. You leaned down, resting your head on his chest, your knees on either side of his hips. 

“You’re always so warm,” you mumbled, your fingers dancing down his bicep. His left hand rested on your lower black, his other hand pushing your hair out of your face. 

His thumb dragged over your lips and you opened your mouth, taking his finger into your mouth. Michael’s eyes watched your cheeks hollow around his thumb, your tongue pressing against the pad of your thumb. 

You looked up at him, a grin tugging on your lips. You risked a swallow grind of your hips, feeling his cock twitch underneath his boxers. The hand that was resting on your lower back curled into a fist, his cock already hardening.

He pulled his thumb out of your mouth, examining the saliva coated digit. He watched you sit up, your hands working on removing your clothes. 

You striped down to nothing but your underwear, your hips already beginning to grind against his. His breaths picked up their pace, his hands gripping your hips. Quiet whines left your lips as you rolled your hips against his. A deep growl left his throat, his hands forcing your hips to move faster.

Your moans grew louder, your arousal fully soaking your panties. “Please Michael, I need you,” you mumbled, your fingers slipping under the hem of his boxers. He slightly raised his hips, allowing you to pull his boxers down to his knees. 

You pushed your panties to the side and straddled him. The tip of his cock brushed against your clit making you whimper. You lined his head up with your entrance and slowly sunk down on him. You gasped at the slight burn of being stretched, feeling his tip brush against certain spots. 

Michael moved his hands to grip your hips but you stopped him, placing your hands on top of his. “If you touch me, we stop,” you told him and you watched his jaw clenched. 

You knew that Michael hated the idea of not being able to touch you, but you wanted to explore what it was like to be top with him. You knew that Michael was tired enough to let you do as you pleased so you wanted to take full advantage of that. 

You placed your hands on his chest, shifting your weight to your arms. You slowly began to lift and drop your hips, occasionally grinding your hips in circular motions. Although, Michael was enjoying the feeling of you wrapped around him, he couldn’t help the frown that was plastered o his face. He wanted to touch you, he wanted to pound into you and make you cry out his name as you came on his cock. His hands gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. 

You were astounded at how much self-restraint he had. It was almost amusing how torturous not being able to touch you was to Michael. 

Your hips picked up their speed, your lower stomach tightening. Your arms began to give out, your face crashing against his muscular chest. “Michael,” you moaned, your nails digging into his arms. “Fuck,” you whimpered, your face digging into the side of your neck. Your heavy breaths fan over his neck, your moans right in his ear. 

Michal couldn’t handle it anymore, his hands ripped away from the sheets. His grip on your hips was bruising, his legs propped up and his hips began to relentlessly pound into you. “Fuck Michael,” you cried out, your teeth digging into your bottom lip. He let out loud pants, deep growls pushed passed his clenched teeth. 

“Cum for me Michael,” you moaned in his ear, your nails leaving red streaks down his arms as you dragged them down his arms. One of his hands left your hips, moving between your bodies to rub your clit. 

“Michael please,” you begged, your eyes squeezing shut as you felt your orgasm on the verge of tipping over. “Fuck fuck fuck...” you let out chains of curses, a son leaving your lips as you came. Your body twitched, your walls twitching and clenching around his cock. Your eyes rolled back into your head and a feeling of pure bliss ran over your body, tingles shooting down your spine. 

“ ** Shit ** ,” Michael cursed, his hips stopping. He forced himself as deep as he could before his cock twitched and his warm speed spilled inside of you. Michael let out an almost animalistic growl as he came, his fingers digging into your skin. 

Michael was the first one to calm down, his hands lovingly caressing your skin as you tried to steady your breaths. “You’re so good to me,” you moaned quietly, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. 

Michael hummed against your lips, his fingers moving your hair out of your face. 

“I was gonna make waffles and bacon for breakfast, want some?” 

Grunt


End file.
